Wings? On a cat!
by OwlCityInspired
Summary: this is about a cat who finds out she has wings and ends up joining a clan
1. The Prophesy

_**A winged cat?**_

_There were four newborn kits, Dew, a light brown tom, Rose, a red-orange she-cat, Fang, a black tom, and Frost, a pure white she-cat. They were all up against a blue-gray she-cat, their mother, Feather. And looming over them was a black tom, Shiner, their father. But inside Feathers tummy, something was stirring, something BIG, and ready to burst out. She thought she felt a feather, but that was __impossible_. A minute later she asked Shiner to go away, he did. When he came back she looked tired and there was a light gray kit with shining blue eyes there too. A big one at that. He thought it looked the size of a wolf pup! She looked like one too! "Her name is Wolf" Feather told him. All of a sudden Wolf stood up and spread out her wings. WINGS!!! "What are _**those**_!" Shiner exclaimed. Feather looked just as amazed "It looks like I gave birth to an arence!" He left them because of that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wolf was so excited, today they got to explore! Wolf, Dew, Rose, Fang, and Frost dashed out of the borrow for the first time and Wolf barely made it out. She could finally stand up straight and stretch. And that's just what she did. She stretched _**everything**_. She looked down at her siblings and their amazed faces. _Wait, DOWN! _Then she saw they were staring behind her. She looked back and saw WINGS! Then she yowled as loud as she could. Her mother raced out and asked what was wrong. So many questions were running though her head. "Why do I have wings? Why am I twice as big as them?" she looked at her siblings. "Oh dear, well honey, you're an arence. That's a cat the size of a wolf that has wings." Then Wolf heard something and saw a big monster, it was too slow to run and suddenly she was flying. But her family got killed. She flew of crying, going to find a new place to stay.

Wolf's wings got tired after flying all day so she clumsily landed and started walking. Soon she scented cats, a lot of cats. All of a sudden a big bramble colored tom jumped on her and knocked her over. She was scared and knew he was stronger than her because of size difference. _Wait! I'm big! _She kicked him off but forgot about her wings. "What are you doing here!" asked the bramble cat. "Well first, where _is _here? And who are you?" "You are in ThunderClan territory, and I am Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan. Who might _you _be?" Wolf straightens up "I am Wolf, daughter of Feather and Shiner." she says proudly. Brambleclaw laughed and said "Well,_ Wolf_, you are trespassing and will suffer the consequences." Then she remembered, _I'm an arence! _She spread out her wings as far as she could ready to take off if needed, then looked at him to see his mouth hanging open. Then he smirked and said "So you're an arence. I knew there was something different about you, especially when I jumped on you, I could feel your strength." then he yowled. Suddenly three other cats jumped out claws unshealed, a smaller holly colored she-cat , a pure white she-cat that looked like Snow, and a bracken colored tom. When they saw her wings their snarls wavered but stayed. Brambleclaw introduced them as Hollypaw, Whitewing, and Brackenfur. "Wait! I don't want to fight! My family just got killed by some kind of monster and I need somewhere to stay!" they all gasped when I said 'monster'. "What?" I say. "Why were you on a thunderpath!" they all yelled at once. "A _what?"_ I ask. "A hard black surface monsters run on." Hollypaw said. "We were just outside our borrow in the _grass_." Brambleclaw and Brackenfur looked at each other scared. "They're back!" they yowled at the same time.

An fire orange cat jumped out of the other side of the brush and asked what was wrong. Then he saw me and his eyes widened. "Who is this?" he asked. "A trespasser." Brambleclaw hissed. "But she doesn't want to fight!" Hollypaw said. I give her a look that says thank you. She mouths 'no problem'. "Hello, I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Who are you?" he says. "I am Wolf." I tell him. He looks at everyone else as his smile widens. "She stays with us." "What!" Brambleclaw yowls. Firestar looks at him, "She is chosen." he states. Everyone's mouth is wide open, especially mine.

We're at ThunderClan camp and everyone is staring at my wings as I follow Firestar. We step into a cave and I see two cats, a small gray one and a bigger tortishell one. The bigger one stood there mouth agaped and the smaller one asked "Firestar, Leafpool, what does she look like?" and I realize he's blind. The bigger one answered "It's the chosen one, Jaypaw." "What! Really?" "Yes" Firestar answers this time. They see I'm confused and Jaypaw says "Only the winged wolf can save us from the monsters."

**Dunn dunn dunn!!! If I get good reviews, I'll right more!!!**


	2. Friends

**Part 2**

I wake up and smell Leafpool's sweet scent. _I must be in her den. _I also smell Jaypaw and open my eyes. He laying beside me and looks up when I lift my head. "I _**see**_ you're up." he says but then grins and I realize he's joking. "Good sleep?" I hear Leafpool ask. "Yeah. When did I go to sleep?"" I answer and she let's out a _mrrow _of laughter and says "You fainted." Then I remember the prophecy. "But I'm not a wolf!" she doesn't answer me. "Come on, you'll sleep in the apprentices den with Hollypaw." He shows me my nest and I lay down on it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled and Jaypaw led me to where he was and said to sit by him. "As you all know there is a new cat here," he began once all the cats were there. "Her name is Wolf and I'm gong to make her an apprentice." I heard hisses of disapproval and murmurs of approval. "Wolf, from this day on, until you receive a warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw." "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws trust, strength and the courage of a true clan warrior. Whitewing" the pure white she-cat looked up excited. "You have earned the trust of your clanmates, now ThunderClan asks you to teach this young apprentice how to do the same by becoming her mentor." Whitewing dipped her head with gratitude and waited. _What is she waiting for? _Then she tells me and I rush to touch noses with her. "ThunderClan is lucky to have you and I hope you train hard to serve your clan well." "I will!" I say cheerfully. "Wolfpaw Wolfpaw!" some of the clan chanted, you could here Hollypaw over all of them. Then it was over and Whitewing said she'd show me the territory.

We get back and everybody's whispering to each other. "Hi!" I turn and see a holly colored cat "Oh, hi Hollypaw." "Are you having fun?" she asks and I shrug. "Follow me! I made sure your nest is by mine!" "Great!" _I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends! _She runs to the den and I follow her. Honeypaw and Cinderpaw were already in there sharing tongues so Hollypaw and I layed down to do the same. Soon Lionpaw and Mousepaw came in and Mousepaw said "Hi Wolfpaw!" she saw something familiar in his eyes when he looked at her, but couldn't tell what. "Hi!" she said excitedly but couldn't tell why. For some reason when she saw him, she couldn't breath. It was like her heart skipped a beat, and then completely stopped. Lionpaw and Mousepaw layed down next to them and began sharing tongues. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy she couldn't explain.

Wolfpaw had gotten to know Mousepaw better and became good friends with him. "Mousepaw! Wanna see if you can come battle training with me and Hollypaw?" "Sure!" he answered then ran up to Spiderleg and asked. "Lets go!" he said when we got back and we raced to the clearing. "Took you long enough!" Hollypaw joked. "Mousepaw, you will fight Hollypaw." Brambleclaw says and Whitewing looks a me. "Wolfpaw, since you are new, you will battle with me." she says and I get excited. "Come at me. Do whatever you know." I think of the time a cat came into our borrow and mother fought it off. I run a her and jump, she dodges and out of instinct I open my wings slightly to turn towards her. I tackle her and she barley manages to through me off. "Very good!" she praised me. Brambleclaw hissed, annoyed, and murmured under his breath "She wouldn't be so good if she didn't have wings," but I heard. "Wow, you're good!" Hollypaw exclaimed, embarrassing me. "Ahem," I looked back at Whitewing. "I guess that's enough for one day. You, Hollypaw and Mousepaw can go back to camp now." I trotted over to join them and we left. "You're so good, Wolfpaw, I bet when you learn enough, you can beat _Lionpaw _in a fight!" Hollypaw said. "I bet she can beat that furball you call a brother _now._" Mousepaw scoffed. "I don't know," Wolfpaw cut in, "I mean, the way you guys talk, he's the best. I don't think I'm _that_ good." Mousepaw looked at her, making her paws tingle unexplainably, "But you _are _that good!" he insisted, "It was your _first_ time in battle training and you _beat_ your _mentor!_ Not even Lionpaw could do that!" "Yeah!" Hollypaw interrupted, "I bet you become a warrior as soon as us!" "Well, maybe….." Wolfpaw still sounded unsure. "Maybe!" Mousepaw spit, "I_ know_ you'll be an apprentice when they are! You're better than me and I'm almost ready to become a warrior!" As they walked into camp Berrypaw overheard them. "Ha! I doubt Wolfy here will even become a warrior! Not with those _things_ on her back!" Wolfpaw looked down, at first, ashamed, then looked up, eyes ablaze. " I'm proud of who I am so back off!" she snarled at him. Then Firestar walked up and said, "Wolfpaw, I need to see you in my den." then walked away. Wolfpaw hurried after him.

She walked into the leader's den and said "You wanted to see me?" "Yes, come over here and sit down." She did and he let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Why, you're almost as big as me and have a lot more of growing to do!" "Uhh, yeah." Wolfpaw said nervously. "Well, back to the point. I would like to know if you would come to the gathering tonight," he began and Wolfpaw brightened, "but, I wanted to know if you would come up during the meeting." at that Wolfpaw got nervous again. "I don't know….why would I need to come up?" she said. "You see," he explained, "No warrior has ever seen a real arence, before now. We all thought you were just stories queens told their kits. Then you came, everyone knew what you were, they just couldn't believe it." "But what about that prophesy? I'm not a wolf!" either he didn't hear her, or he ignored her cause he went on. "So, will you do it? For the sake of the clans and all he warriors in them?" She heaved a great sigh and decided, "Fine, for the clans." "That's just terrific!" he said overjoyed. "Well, I better get the cats together that are going, and _you _better go get your friends. You, Hollypaw, and Mousepaw are all going.

At the gathering Blackstar went first having no new news, followed by Leopardstar, also having no new news. Onestar said there were two new kits in his clan, then it was Firestar's turn. "Thunderclan has a new member," he started proudly, "she was found by our deputy, Brambleclaw, and we took her in." hisses of disapproval came from the other clans, and someone yelled "Thunderclan! Always taking in kittypets and loners!" making Wolfpaw, who had managed to keep her wings hidden, shrink down. But Firestar ignored them and went on, "She is a very special new member of Thunderclan, so I would like to bring her up here for you to see." then Blackstar hissed at him, "Is this necessary?" but he just looked at him and said, "I think you will find that this is _very _necessary." At that he looked down at her and nodded. She stood up and walked towards the tree, then Leopardstar jumped down giving her room. She jumped up and Firestar introduced her, "This is Wolfpaw," Then they all gasped and whispered stuff like "She looks just like a wolf!" and "She's too big to be an apprentice!" "Yes," he started, "she is very big, but that's not why she's up here." then he nodded at her as if to say, "It's time." She gave the clans one last nervous look, then, climbing up higher into the tree, jumped off, making everyone gasp in fright. Then she open her wings as far as they could go, and flew. She flew circles around the tree and then landed back in it, right beside Firestar and folded her wings back in. Leopardstar said "She's an arence!" Then everyone looked amazed, after being awed by her magnificent flight.

Back at camp, Mousepaw said "That was amazing!" "I know! You were so graceful!" Hollypaw complimented. Everyone looked at her different, except Leafpool, Jaypaw, and Firestar. Jaypaw walked over to them and said, "So _now_ everyone's being nice to you." "They just want to see her fly." Mousepaw spat disgusted. "Well," Wolfpaw said, "it felt so nice to fly, I wish I could do it again!" "Well you can!" Mousepaw said. "I don't know….what if I get in trouble?" "You won't," he said, sure of himself, "You go out tonight, and I'll keep watch." he finished determined to get her out. "Oh no you won't!" Hollypaw cut in, "Not without me!" Then it was decided, she was going to fly again, tonight.

**mmk! i hope you liked this chapter! ill try to post again soon!!!**


End file.
